TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH CORE ABSTRACT The overarching goal for the Translational Research Core is to promote, facilitate and accelerate translational science by providing the infrastructure, training and resources to support the investigators of Washington University Rheumatic Diseases Research Resource-based Center (WU-RDRRC) in their research endeavors. The highly trained TRC team will work closely with WU-RDRRC members in the design of clinical/translational studies, aid in the development of research protocols, help navigate institutional review board (IRB) requirements, assist in the collection or use of biospecimens, and facilitate access to high quality downstream analysis using genomics, bioinformatics, or immunophenotyping. In brief, the TRC team will guide investigators from concept development to genomic discovery with the ultimate goal of disseminating and/or translating the findings to practice. Towards these goals we will pursue the following Aims: 1. Develop an integrated rheumatic diseases Registry and biospecimens Repository (Biobank) that can be searched/maintained through electronic biomedical data management systems, allowing for the annotation, tracking, and sharing of tissue and databases. The Biobank maintains i) an open IRB protocol, allowing the broad collection of biospecimens linked to clinical data; ii) trained personnel to maintain IRB protocols and assist investigators in the submission of amended protocols for expedited review, recruit/enroll patients, collect/process specimens; iii) best biobanking practices for the archival of high quality biospecimens to be used in the initial or future studies by WU-RDRRC members. 2. Provide a Genomics & Bioinformatics Facility (GBF) powered by the most up-to-date Next-Generation Sequencing (NGS) technologies, including single cell sequencing, and sophisticated bioinformatics tools to enhance the secure use and analysis of human genomics data. 3. Provide an ImmunoMonitoring Facility (IMF) that offers training and access to mass cytometry as well as several panels of validated custom-designed metal-conjugated CyTOF-ready antibodies and tetramers that are currently not available commercially.